Things Can Be Better And Interesting
by GG-TVD-OTH-T-2230
Summary: Edward leaves, Sam finds Bella in the woods things change, some for the better and some for the worst. Wolves/Men/ Elders/ Secrets/ Complications/ Vampires/ Originals and The Unexpected… Can they stand as one and fight? Posting bigger summary first tell me if you like it and what you think if enough people like it and want me to write it then I will if not then oh well others might
1. Found, and A Confrontation!

**May contain lines from seasons of_ The Vampire Diaries _or lines from_ The Twilight Series. _These were written by_ (The Twilight Series) S_tephenie Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay),_ (The Vampire Diaries) _Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own_ The Vampire Diaries _or_ The Twilight Series. _I DO NOT own or have any rights to the show, books or Movie (Moives).**

**Summary:**

What if it was Billy that had the heart attack and not Harry, he also can walk. When Edward leaves Bella in the woods and Sam finds her things change, they get better with him around but they also have their downs. There are more things at play then any one realizes and Bella is the first one that starts to realize it, she knows more than anyone thinks she does and more than she should. How will things end up?

**_Chapter 1_**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe that this had happened he had told me that he would never leave me. _'But remember he said that as long as it was good for us he wouldn't leave.' _A little voice in the back of my head told me. _'But how does he think that this is good for me now being left in the middle of the forest by myself while it's so cold? He knew I'm not very direction coordinated and clumsy on top of everything.' _I asked the voice. _'You know you're talking to yourself right?' _The voice or my conscious asked. _'Yeah yeah yeah I figured as much but seriously what was he thinking?' _I asked. _'I don't know what his sparkly dumb-ass was thinking but you better hope and pray that we are found soon or we're gonna die and I actually quite like living if you don't mind.' _My conscious told me. _'Well what am I supposed to do about it? It's not like I can force someone to find me you know.' _I told my conscious. I was brought out of my inter-arguing as I heard something moving near me, I really couldn't move that much but I managed to move from my side to my stomach that way I could look around as I swept the forest with my eyes I found two golden-brown orbs that looked like they were just hanging on branches I blinked and then they were gone. I shook my head slightly. _'OK I must be seeing things because I know they were there but now they're not.' _I thought to myself. _'You know that before you come to Forks, you were an independent strong young woman, but then you met Edward and you forgot all about who you were and just focused on being in love. How could you have been so stupid! You have changed almost completely and look where it got you lying on the forest floor crying!' _My conscious yelled at me. _'What was I supposed to do? Huh? I wanted a change and I made it happen.' _I told myself. _'Ohhh really and what has this change brought you? Overpowering sadness, anger which you rarely ever feel and you are feeling empty inside. To me it seems that this change has brought you nothing but bad things.'_ My inner voice said. I was starting to listen to that voice, I was starting to wonder if all of those times that he and I had spent together were actually real or were they all just an act as well as the rest of his family that I had felt that they were my own family. What I hadn't even registered was that some of the things that my inner voice and I were arguing about I was saying out loud as well as other things. I was brought out of my thoughts again by the sound of something near my again when I looked around I saw those orbs again but this time I saw something else to I saw a snout and some teeth. "What are you? Go away!" I said to whatever it was, and it actually did what I told it too. I didn't really know how much time had passed but I must off dozed off because the next thing I knew I was in the arms of someone that felt like they had a very muscular body and he was very very warm.

"Bella my names Sam, are you hurt at all?" The man asked.

All Bella could do was shake my head to answer his question. I looked up to see what his face looked like and I saw only a concern in the man's eyes.

"You had us all worried there, your dad has everyone out looking for you. We didn't know what had happened to you." Sam saying to me was the last thing that I remembered before going unconscious and the swaying motion of him walking through the forest. The next thing that I remember is hearing a lot of people saying my name.

"Thank you Sam. I can take her from here." I heard my dad say.

**Sam P.O.V** _(Underlined and Italics are the Pack communicating in their heads)_

I was getting ready to walk in my front door from my recent patrols when I heard someone running out of the forest towards me I turned around and saw Jared running.

"What's up Jared?" I asked.

"I was patrolling near Billy's when Paul found me and told me that I needed to get over here and get you." He said panting a little.

"Ok well you're here what do you need to get me for?"

"I don't know I was just told to come and get you the meet Billy and the other Elders at the Meeting Hall he also said that we needed to hurry because Billy said it was a matter of life and death." He explained to me.

"Alright let's head over there." I told him as I started taking my shorts off and tying them to my leg.

_So do you have any idea what this might be about?_ –_Sam_

_Not really but I think it might have something to do with the leeches._ –_Jared_

_Paul anything else said over there?_ –_Sam_

_Nope since Jared ran off they haven't said anything they've just been looking at one another._ –_Paul_

_Alright we're almost there go ahead and phase out. But before you do did either of you think to get Leah, Seth, or Embry?_ –_Sam_

_No neither of us thought about that we just did what we were told to and came and got you._ –_Jared_

_Well don't you think that we are gonna need some help doing whatever it is that they need us to do?_ –_Sam_

_Uhhh yeah boss._ –_Paul_

_What did I tell you about calling me that? Phase out tell them that we are on our way and go get the others. _–_Sam_

_Alright._ –_Paul _

Then Paul was gone.

_Let's double time it to the Elders I want to know what's going on._ –_Sam_

_Got it Boss._ –_Jared _

We ran faster than we ever had and by time we got to the Meeting Hall Paul was there with Leah, Seth, and Embry.

_Let's phase back and see what the hell is going on._ –_Sam_

We phased and put our shorts back on.

"Ok Chief tell us what's going on." I said as Jared and I got to where everyone was standing.

"Let's get into the Hall before we talk anymore we don't want people to hear what we are going to discuss." Billy said he turned and walked into the hall knowing that we would follow once everyone was in the Hall we all sat at the meeting table with Billy at its head.

"Alright we're here tell us what's going on Chief." Paul grunted out.

"Paul patience he'll tell us when he's ready." I told him.

"No it's ok Sam, with the way that I asked you all here I should be saying what needs to be said. So before I continue you all may want to start taking deep breaths and stay as calm as you can. Better yet Paul you better go and stand by the door in case you need to go outside and phase."

Almost all of us stood up from our chairs and waited for him to continue when he didn't I could feel everyone getting nervous and that put me on edge even more.

"Come on Chief go ahead and say what you need to say I think we can all handle it." I told him.

"Well the Cullen's left Forks a couple of days ago and the reason the Elders didn't inform you all is because we thought that they were coming back, but as it turns out the only one that stayed behind was the as the copper headed one Edward they all have not returned and we wouldn't have a problem with that except that today when Chief Swan got home he saw that he had a note from his daughter saying that they were going for a walk in the forest. Well boys that was hours ago and there has been no sign of Bella so Charlie called down here seeing if we could come and help out with the search I told him that I would gather all the people that knew the forest best and you all you would look for her and bring her home. So the rest of the Elders and myself are going to drive over there and wait with Charlie and help him organize the search party better. When you find her if she hasn't been turned bring her home if she has we will go from there. If there is no sign of them then when and if they come back we will deal with it then." The Chief said, all at once you could hear all of us growling then the door to the Meeting Hall was banging open and shut.

"Alright you all calm down. Leah go and get Paul. Sam let go of my table before you snap it in half it probably already had your finger imprints in it already. Seth, Embry and Jared stop growling and let go of the table as well. When Leah comes back with Paul I want her, Seth, and Embry to phase and head over to Charlie's, Sam, Paul, Jared, Old Quill, Harry and myself will drive over there and the you three wolves going with us will meet the others in the forest and go look for her us older three gentlemen will stay with the Charlie and the search party." Billy said.

"Sorry Chief didn't mean to ruin the table." I told him sheepishly.

"Its ok kid as long as you can get your pack together we will be fine." He said to me.

Before I had a chance to say anything back to him both Leah and Paul came barging back into the room.

"Sorry Boss, but you know me and my temper I don't want to go out there looking for the leech lover, it could take all night, but I know it's our duty to. Hopefully I will be able to kill a leech sometime in the future. What's the plan?" Paul said shrugging his shoulders.

"You, Jared and Sam will be driving with Old Quill, Harry and I to Charlie's while Leah, Seth and Embry phase and run over there the three wolves with us will meet up with the others in the forest to search for Bella. Now that it is all settled let's get going." Billy said as he got up from his chair and walked out of the meeting hall and we of course followed him, each team going where they were supposed to.

When we arrived at Charlie's house it looked as though the whole town of Forks was out here looking for this girl. '_She must be really loved around here, plus she's the Police Chief's daughter_.' I thought to myself. As we got out of the SUV Charlie ran over.

"Hey Billy are these the guys that know the forest?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah this is Sam, Jared, and Paul they are gonna go in there and meet some of the other Res kids that know the forest." Billy said indicating to each of us as he introduced us.

"Well it's nice to meet you boys, I was thinking about sending some other people with you all let me introduce you to them. Oh and Billy Jacob arrived about a half an hour before you did." Charlie said as he turned to walk away but he stopped when I started talking.

"If it's alright with you Chief Swan I would just like it to be us from the Res that way we won't have to worry about finding anyone if they happen to get lost and we will be able to look faster." I told him.

"I would prefer more people going with you but if you don't want that's fine with me." Charlie said.

"Alright Paul and Jared lets go." I said as I ran towards the forest, once we were in the woods we stripped and phased.

_Paul you go right Jared you go left._ –_Sam_

_You got Boss._ –_Jared/Paul (saying at the same time)_

_Let me know when you find anything._ –_Sam_

I ran through the woods with my nose to ground, desperately searching for the scent of the girl. It felt good to think that after two years of having problems adjusting that there might be something that could be done in this new form besides just watching and waiting for something to happen.

_Anything yet?_ –_Sam_

_Not yet Boss. You?_ –_Jared_

_No nothing. How about you Paul?_ –_Sam_

_Same nothing yet but I do smell Cold Ones not that its surprising or anything._ –_Paul_

All of a sudden I was bombarded with images and thoughts from Jared he was thinking they were having sex and he was thinking about it.

_Jared enough! Mind on the task at hand and try not to think about that will you I would rather not have to think about it or see it._ –_Sam_

_I have to agree with you there Sam. That was just disgusting!_ –_Paul_

_Yeah nasty dude! I'm scared for life now!_ –_Seth_

_I think I need to go home and wash my eyes out with Bleach._ –_Embry_

_God why did I have to be the only girl!_ –_Leah_

_Now that you three have decided to join us. Where the Hell have you been you were already supposed to be here!_ –_Sam_

_We all got caught by a parent or other and had to deal with them._ –_Embry_

_Good enough. You all find anything yet?_ –_Sam_

_Not yet._ –_Leah/Seth/Embry_

Now that I could stop thinking about my pack member in a compromising position, I was glad that only one person out of our pack had imprinted as of right now because I don't think I could take seeing more than one of them in a position like that with their imprint.

'_Why is it that I haven't found my imprint yet? From what Billy and the Elders told us that person is our soulmate, our everything and once we meet them they hold us to the world like gravity. I wonder when I will meet mine.' _I thought to myself and inevitably the others as well.

_She'll come when you need her most man, and when she does we will be so happy when we can have an Alpha Female and help take care of us. Cause we all need food! We can't keep fending for ourselves we'll die of hunger!_ –_Embry_

_Thanks Em. Alright let's get back to the search. Leah, Seth, Embry you three fall in and fill the gaps between us that way we know we're not missing anything._ –_Sam_

_You got it!_ –_Leah/Seth/Embry_

We all kept looking but we were going deeper and deeper into the forest and still hadn't found anything.

_Anyone have anything yet? I think we're too far in, we should turn around and retrace our steps._ –_Sam_

_Yeah Sam I agree, all the Leech stench that I have found are old, too old to be from today or even a few hours._ –_Jared_

_Alright everyone lets head back and retrace our steps and if we have to even start from the beginning._ -_Sam_

_WAIT! I've got something!_ –_Paul_

_Paul where are you?!_ –_Sam_

_South East about a mile or so from where you all are I've got the freshest Leech sent so far and what smells like Charlie but is more feminine like Lavender mixed with something else, I don't know but I think its them._ –_Paul_

Once I smelt what he smelt my wolf went in to over drive.

_Find her, find her, mine, mine, and mine! Mate, mate, mate! Find her, mark her. Ours! You all make your way over to where Paul is NOW! We need to find her. MATE! Danger! MINE!_ –_Sam_

_Whoa!_ –_Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry_

I barley even noticed that with my rant everyone had come to a halt.

_Sam man calm down! What's going on?_ –_Paul_

_Man from what it sounds like the girl might be his imprint._ –_Jared_

_Shut up! You all find what is mine and find it now!_ –_Sam (More wolf then normal)_

_Yes Alpha._ –_Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry_

All of us that were not near Paul made our to him. Once we got closer to him we could smell what he could smell.

_Alright let's follow this and see where it goes._ –_Sam (more calmly)_

We followed the trail for what must have been another six or so miles, once they got closer I could start hearing what she was saying.

"Not good enough, don't go, don't leave me, must keep running, must keep going, can't lose him… No! Sparkly-dumbass… Gonna die… Bad things…" Bella was saying.

As we kept getting closer and closer my wolf kept pushing forward until I was buried deep down.

_Must check her! Must make her safe! Mate! Mine!_ –_Sam (Wolf)_

_Alpha you need to let Sam back out she has noticed that we are different, and it looks like she is going unconscious. We have to help her and get her to safety before she dies._ –_Jared_

_No! I must check her! Mine!_ –_Sam (Wolf)_

_Ok check her but you have to do it fast we need to make sure she is safe and healthy._ –_Jared_

I watched from where I was in my own mind as the wolf in me checked her over to make sure that she was ok, when the wolf was satisfied I was back to my normal self.

_Alright I'm going to phase and pick her up and take her home. Paul, and Jared when we get closer to her house I want you to phase back and walk with me to take her to her father. Leah, Seth, and Embry once we walk out of the forest I want you three to wait three to five minutes then phase and walk out after us._ –_Sam_

Without waiting for a response I phased put my shorts on and walked over to Bella, crouched down and picked her up. After I had her in my arms I began walking when I felt her slightly stir in my arms I looked down at her to see that she wasn't looking at me and that made my wolf whimper.

_'Cool it we will find out what's going on and why you are crawling at me to mate her.' _I told myself.

"Bella my names Sam, are you hurt at all?" I asked.

All Bella could do was shake her head to answer my question. When she had looked at me I didn't imprint but at that moment she did become very important to me and I couldn't think of any other girl not even Leah and she was in my pack, but I knew I didn't imprint and that made the wolf in me whine and whimper.

"You had us all worried there, your dad has everyone out looking for you. We didn't know what had happened to you." I told her but then noticed going back unconscious. I didn't really notice time passing or how far we had walked but soon we were walking out of the woods once Jacob saw me coming he got his the Chief's attention which had a chain reaction, all of a sudden there were different variations of her name being called out.

"Bells! Bella! Isabella!"

"I got her!" I yelled.

"Thank you Sam. I can take her from here." Charlie said as he ran up and gently took her from me. I reluctantly handed her back over to Charlie. It broke my heart to hear her heart breaking whimpers.

"Hey Charlie do you think I could carry her to the door and stay while you all find out what happened?" I asked as he began to walk away.

"Yeah sure Sam I getting to old and she's getting to heavy to carry and you seem to have handled the weight well." Charlie as he handed Bella back to me, gave her a kiss on her forehead then turned and walked to his house. Before following him I turned and gave the pack their orders.

"Leah, Seth, and Embry you all head back to the Rez and also keep an eye on Jake would you. Jared and Paul I want you all to pretend like you all are going back to the Rez but I want you to be in the woods watching in case something else happens." I said to them, then turned and followed Charlie without waiting for them to respond. When he walked into the house he went straight for the couch and sat down with her in his arms.

"Hey Charlie would you mind grabbing her a blanket?" I asked him not looking at him just at Bella.

"Ummm Sam you can go now you know?" He asked me.

"Charlie I know you know my secret so you know that I can warm her up faster than the average person due to my heat, and a blanket will help keep that heat for her." I explained to him finally looking at him and he looked puzzled but after a few seconds he walked off to get the blanket. Within a few minutes he returned to the room and draped the blanket over both Bella and I. We sat there waiting for her to wake up, when she finally did to say I was relieved would be an understatement.

"What were you thinking, Baby? Why were you out there?" Charlie asked her

"He's... gone." Was all that Bella said then she fell back in to unconsciousness?

"Would you like me to take her up to her room?" I asked Charlie.

"Yeah I would appreciate that, but how about you sit there with her for a little while longer that way you can warm her up and she won't freeze." Charlie said as he walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. After he left the room my wolf decided he wanted to come to the surface again to make sure that Bella was ok and then he nuzzled into her neck and inhaled. _'Paul had it wrong, she smells like freesias and strawberries but it was also mixed with something that he couldn't quite think of.'_ I thought to myself, I noticed that as my wolf nuzzled into her neck she sighed in content. _'Mine!' _My wolf growled at me. _'But she's not we didn't imprint on her.' _I told him. _'MINE!' _he growled at me again. _'Okay Okay we will figure this out.' _I told him. My wolf and I hadn't notice Charlie come back into the room and when he did he cleared his throat causing both of us to be startled and that caused my wolf to growl at him. Charlie immediately put his hands in the air and backed up. _'He is no harm, that's her father let me through so that I can speak with him.' _I told my wolf and gradually I became myself again.

"Sorry about that Charlie." I told him once I had myself under control.

"Did you?" He asked me.

"No but I did become connected to her and I don't really know in what way but my wolf keeps telling me that she is his/ours however you want to put it and that she is our mate, but we didn't imprint." I told him.

"So I'm guessing that I will see you around more often." He told me smiling a little.

"Yeah I have a feeling not seeing her will put me and my wolf both on edge."

"Just take care of my little girl." Charlie said as he walked up the stairs, next I heard a door close walking then nothing. I got up from the couch with Bella in my arms as I walked up the stairs she kept shifting herself, once we were in her room I pulled her covers down as I laid her in her bed and covered her up. As soon as she was out of my arms she started whimpering again and I had to hold myself back that way I wouldn't pick her up again, after making sure that she was settled in I headed back downstairs and locked their door on my way out. When I reached the yard I looked over to the woods.

"You both keep an eye on her while I rest you all have the first patrol, I'll tell Leah and Seth that they are after you. If anything and I mean anything happens you let me know. I need to go home and rest before my watch." I told them at I turned and ran down the road towards the Rez. When I finally got to my house I was worn out so as soon as I entered my house I headed towards my room so I could go to bed.

"Where have you been?!" A female voice screeched from behind me.

**(I was going to leave it there, and give you a cliffhanger but I decided against it because some of you already want to read it)**

I turned around and there was my girlfriend Emily Young. When I thought about her being my girlfriend my wolf growled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Makah for the week." I asked trying to sound normal but it ended up becoming half growled.

"I came home early to be with you and when I get here you weren't here! I have been waiting for hours! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Emily screeched at me and my wolf was becoming edgier and edgier so much so that I was beginning to shake.

"Woman I would watch who you yell at, and where I have been in none of your concern." I said in the deadly calm voice that was more my wolf then it was me.

"What the hell do you mean that it doesn't concern me it sure as hell does?! Where the FUCK have you been!" She yelled even louder.

"I would shut your mouth if I were you and get the hell out of my house until I want to talk to you and you can calm down enough to talk to me. So why don't you take your screeching trash ass back to Makah where you can whore yourself out some more. Ohhh why do you look so shocked? Oh you thought I didn't know, I see. Well let me tell you something I have friends in Makah that keep an eye on you for me while you are there. So yes I know of your whoring ways. So again I say get the FUCK out of my DAMN house and take your skanky whore ass and your shit back to where you came from. Better yet I'll wait for you to get all of your shit out of my house I don't want to hear from you again, I don't want you coming back here and if you do I won't be responsible for what I do to you. Ohhh and it won't take you that long to get your shit it's all packed in the hall closet so it should be easy. So again I say hey your shit and your nasty skanky trash whoring ass out of my GOD DAMN house." At the beginning of my rant I was in command but by the end my wolf had taken complete control and was fed up with her and her shit he raised his voice when cursing but other than that his voice was deadly and eerily calm to the point that it would even make Cold Ones shiver from fear. Looking through his wolf he saw that Emily had an astonished look on her face.

"What the HELL has gotten into you I will not leave I live here, and I'm your girlfriend! I will not FUCKING LEAVE AND BE TALKED DOWN TO!" She yelled at me.

My wolf started laughing uncontrollably he was in her face towering over her in a few strides, he smelt the change in her immediately and could hear the change. He started to smile the smile that was on his/my face must have been menacing because she stumbled backwards to get away from me. "Well well well, what do we have here? Ohhh I can answer that for you, here we have a whoring bitch that fucks any male in Makah that she can and now the little bitch has gotten herself knocked up and is here to pin it on me. Well let me tell you something sweetheart that little bastard that is growing in that STD infested womb of yours is not mine, and before you say it is you and I haven't fucked in over four months and you're not that far along. So I will tell you one last time before I throw your whore ass out of my house, and I won't do it gently even though I know you're pregnant. So take you, that bastard in your womb, and your nasty shit our of my house. Oh and before you ask how I know your pregnant you know our secret as well as the Makah's secret. So you know I can hear the heartbeat and smell the change on you. So now you have nothing to say and before you threaten to expose our secrets to the tribes remember that we know your secrets and the secrets of each tribe. Oh and when you leave you can tell your Panther-Shifter and Lion-Shifter that you have been fucking and whoring yourself out to that if they mess with our tribes they will die we know that they don't have any others in this area and the La 'Push tribe has one secret that no one knows and that will make you and them run for the hills. You want to know what it is?" My wolf said to her and by the end of him talking to her she was so intranced that she nodded at his questions.

"Oh you do, do you? I'll give you one word then you need to fucking leave. The Originals." He told her and as she shivered in fear his wolf began laughing. "Oh the fear of a name. Now I am done with you get your shit and leave. If I don't hear you leave in the next five minutes you will be sorry and before you say that's not enough time, you don't even have that much shit here to begin with." My wolf said as he walked into the kitchen, got a glass and filled it with water, as he was doing so he heard her rushing around then the slam of the door and he began laughing again. _'You know I'm kind of glad you rushed to the surface and took care of that I don't know if I would have been able to.' _I told my wolf as he receded into the back of my mind and I resurfaced. _'Well someone had to and your dumb ass had been blind to this for so long I just got fed up with it.' _My wolf told me, as we talked I walked to my front door, locked it then made my way to my bedroom to get ready for bed all the while my wolf settled himself and went to sleep in my mind. When I had finished getting ready for bed, I went to my bathroom brushed my teeth then got into my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was already starting to drift off to sleep and before I finally fell asleep the last thing that came to my mind was. _'My Mate, My Bella.' _Then I fell into nothingness.

**_TBC_**

_Please tell me what you all think, and if you have any ideas. Thanks. : ) I would really like to get some reviews if you can read it you can review it. If you can follow/favorite it then you can review it. I don't want to sound like I'm begging but I would really like to know what you all think about it. _


	2. Visitor's & Dinner

**May contain lines from seasons of**___**The Vampire Diaries**___**or lines from**___**The Twilight Series**__**. **_**These were written by**___**(The Twilight Series**__**) S**_**tephenie Meyer (novel) Melissa Rosenberg (Screenplay),**_** (The Vampire Diaries) **_**Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO****NOT**** own**_** The Vampire Diaries **_**or**___**The Twilight Series**__**. **_**I ****DO****NOT**** own or have any rights to the show, books or Movie (Movies).**

_**Chapter 2**_

**Bella's P.O.V**

_Dream:_

_Edward stood in front of me in the forest talking but I really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. 'This is a dream it's not real. It's not real. Deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out' I told myself._

"_It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks; people will start noticing." He told me._

"_But…When?" I asked him, when what I tried to say was "Do shit Sherlock we've already gone through this once before." But it wouldn't come out of my mouth. I had zoned out again so I wasn't really follow what he was saying, but my mouth kept saying everything that I had said earlier._

"_You're not good for me, Bella. I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry." He said sharply his face hard with his resolve._

_Tears were stinging my eyes but I didn't want them to be. This can't be happening. He steps forward... kisses my forehead and I closed my eyes._

"_I promise, it will be like I never existed. Goodbye, Bella." I told me, as I finally saw him disappear not even taking a chance to look back._

"_Wait." I said then started running, after feeling like I had running for miles. _

_End Dream._

I woke up screaming with tears streaming down my face and my dad shaking me.

"You're alright, Bells. You're okay." He told me, I could tell that he didn't really know what to do, so he handed me the glass of water from my bedside table.

"I'm fine dad I promise." I told him to try and reassure him.

"Sure are Kid, that's why you woke up screaming. Want to tell me what happened tonight?" He asked me.

"I really don't want to talk about it." I told him.

"I need to hear something Kid. You scared me half to death when you didn't come back I didn't know what had happened to you. Then I hear that the Cullen's had left. So tell me something please kid."

"Edward came over and asked me to take a walk with him, so I went I didn't think anything was wrong I didn't think that we would be gone so long so I didn't write a note. I don't know how far we walked but he stopped said that they were leaving, that I wasn't good for him and that it would be like he was never here. I must have zone out because when I refocused he was gone I tried figuring out which way he went but I didn't know so that's how I got lost and that's what happened." I told him but I couldn't look into his eyes because I didn't want to see if he was disappointed in me or not.

"So you didn't write me a note, you went for a walk into the forest with him, he talks to you, then he leaves you in the woods with no way out and now way of knowing where you are? That about it?"

"Yeah"

"GOD DAMN IT!" He blew up a few seconds after I had answered.

"What? What's wrong dad?" I asked him worried.

"When I got home there was a supposed note from you telling me that you had gone on a walk and would be back soon, now I find out that that note wasn't from you and someone left my baby girl in the fucking woods on purpose! Im pissed he better hope they never come back here or he will be sorry." My dad ranted.

"I don't think they will be coming back dad. Let's go back to sleep Im tired and you have to work tomorrow."

"Sure thing Kid, but can we talk about this more some other time. I know we haven't been talking a whole lot and you have been home alone a lot since you moved in with me but today when I thought I had lost you I swore that if you came home I would change that I would be there for you more. So this is me trying I hope that is ok with you." He said then started blushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah dad I would like that. Night love you."

"Night love you to kid." He said as he got up off of my bed, gave me a kiss on the forehead then walked out of my room closing the door behind him.

I laid back in bed and tried not to think about what had happened yesterday and what I had relived tonight as I fell back asleep I hoped that my dreams would stay away from the _event_ and let me be in peace for a while.

_Dream:_

_As I looked up I noticed that I was standing in the middle of what looked like the middle of an Indian Reservation but as I took in my surroundings things started to look familiar like, the area, the trees, the smell, and I could hear in the distance what sounded like water. As I focused in on what was going on around me I noticed even more that these people were not wearing clothes any where near modern and were carrying around animal furs, baskets of meat, baskets of food the list just went on and on. I finally realized that this must be the La' Push Reservation in the past._

'_But why am I here?' I asked myself._

"_That would be because of me my dear." A male voice from behind me said, I turned around so fast I made myself dizzy._

"_Because of you, I don't know you and who are you?" I asked him._

"_Yes because of me young one. You do know me you just do not remember right now and that is ok it will come back to you within time. Who I am is not important at this moment in time you will have to figure that out on your own." He said._

"_Well then can you tell me where I am and why I am here?" I asked a little impatiently._

"_You young one are on the La' Push Reservation, but I figure you have already know that by now. As to why you are here I wanted to speak to you about the changes that are going to come your way in the months and in turn years that following today. Firstly the next few months are going to be extremely hard for you and your father even people that you don't realize that you affect. Secondly not everything is as it seems, so don't take anything at face value always gather more information if you can before you jump to any conclusions or make any decisions. Third keep an open mind about things. Fourth try remembering the things that you have learned about the supernatural it will help you in the near future. Fifth don't dismiss things that you don't understand right off keep them in your head and analyze the information. Lastly there are some people that I would like you to meet you will not get name introductions but this is something that you need." The man said._

"_Okkkayyy. I'm in La' Push but not in La' Push. Hard future ahead. Not everything is as it seems, gather information, keep open mind, remember about the supernatural, don't dismiss file and analyze to understand. That about it?" I summarized for him to let him know that I know what he said._

"_Yep you got them all, not let's head this way to go meet the people." He said as he headed off towards what looked like the center of the Reservation but she had a gut feeling that they were heading to the border of the reservation out of sight of the others._

"_Where are we going?" I asked._

"_To the forest here in La' Push."_

"_No, no, no. There is no way in hell I am setting foot inside the forest or a forest for a very very very long time." I told him as I immediately froze in place._

"_We are not going into the forest young one just to the edge the people I want you to meet will be right there waiting for us." He said as he motioned for me to walk on which of course I did. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the forest and when we got there, no-one was there._

"_Alright sir there is no-one here, so you must be mistaken." _

"_Not mistaken young one they are here, they are just in the cover of the forest."_

"_Well can you tell them to come out so that I may meet them and hopefully wake up after?"_

"_Such eagerness to have knowledge yet you do not appreciate what you are about to learn and the importance and significance of it." He said shaking his head sadly._

"_Ill figure it out and see the importance later can we just please get it over with?" I asked exasperated._

"_Fine__ young one fine. You all may come out now." As he finished his sentence possibly more than sixteen or so horse sized wolves stepped out of the woods causing me to stumble backwards in shock and slight fear._

"_Wha-what are they?" _

"_They young one are the protectors of people and mainly the protectors of the tribe itself there is no reason to fear them."_

"_What is the significance and importance of this?" I asked him as I started to fade from the dream._

"_You will figure that out in the time that you are ready young one, be ready young one you must be prepared and accepting, but most of all you must follow your instincts," He told me as I faded into complete darkness and woke back up with a start._

_End Dream._

'_Holy Crap where did that come from?'_ I asked myself as I got out of my bed and began to get ready for my day not really paying attention to what I was doing or what was going on around me and that was how it went for the next few months, me acting on auto-pilot and not really living until one day things changed. I was sitting on the couch with my dad and noticed that he was trying to talk to me but I wasn't saying anything or even hear what he was saying. I noticed that he looked at lot more tired than usual and that he was more sad then usual. _'What happened to him?'_ I asked myself. '_You did this to him and other people around you.' _A voice in my head told me. _'I didn't mean to I wasn't paying attention, I wanted and still want HIM back that's all that was on my mind.'_ I told it. _'Well stop get your head out of your ass and start living again because if you don't you'll regret it and might even be sent away. HE was and is not worth this you are making the people around you suffer more than what is needed possibly not even needed at all.' _It told me. _'Your right.' _I thought as I tuned into what my dad was saying for the first time in months.

"… I don't know what to do with you Bells, you walk around like a zombie, you barley eat or drink anything anymore and you don't go anywhere or hang out with friends. If you don't start at least trying from now on I'm either sending you to Renee or committing you to the hospital to get some help." He told me.

'_No I can't keep doing this to him and everyone else around me. I will work harder to get better.' _I thought to myself. "No dad there is no need for that. I will work harder to get better, but please don't send me away or make me go to the hospital. Im sorry that I have put you through this for the past few months but I will work on getting better I promise. Please give me a chance?" I begged him.

"Alright Bells, but if I see you going back to how you were I will take action to make you change. What made you suddenly snap out of it?" He asked me.

"I saw what I was doing to you and I knew that you didn't deserve it. I realized that I needed to take care of myself in order to take care of you." I told him

"Thanks Bells. How would you like to go down to the Rez soon and see Jacob and Billy maybe even thank the people who found you?" Dad asked.

At the thought of going down to La' Push my heart leapt in my chest and I felt excited at the thought of going. "I think I would like that dad. How about we go down around dinner time and I can cook it down there and even ask Billy to invite the people that found me." I suggested.

"Ok Kid, let me go call him and ask him if tonight will be ok or if we should do it another night." Dad said as he got up from the couch and went into the hallway where the phone was and called Billy.

"Hey Jake can I speak to your old man?" Dad asked, then paused. "Well it seems as though Bells kinda snapped out of her zombie state today and we talked. After I asked her if she wanted to go down to the Rez to see you and Jake, and even see the people that found her and say thank you. She said she would like that then suggested that we come down around dinner time tonight and she would fix something and see if you could invite them over to eat with us. Is that ok with you or would another night be better for you?" Dad asked then paused again. "See you then." He said then hung up the phone and came back into the living room and said. "Hey Kid Billy said that would be fine, so we'll head over there around half past five that way we will get there around six or so, he also said that the others would be there when we got there."

"Ok dad, sounds good. It's after four now so I'm gonna go take a shower then get ready." I told him as I got up from the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"Alright kid I'll see you in a little while. Just come and get m when your ready I'll be outside on the back porch." He told me.

"Sure thing dad." I said as I walked up the stairs, then walked into my room and over to my closet. _'What am I going to wear I really don't want to wear any of my old clothes I want to become a new version of myself?' _I asked myself as I looked through my closet, as I got deeper and deeper into my closet I could see some hanging clothing bags that I knew I didn't put there. As I got to the bags I saw a piece of paper attached to the first one.

_Hey Bella,_

_I know that you must be having a hard time right now, I wasn't able to see everything is was blurry and non-existent in other places. I don't know exactly what's going on with you but for some reason you needed a whole new wardrobe right now, so I snuck new outfits in your closet and got rid of most of your old clothes I saw that you would be ok with this. The clothes in here now should last you for a few months until you need more, and all the outfits are already put together shoes and all the only thing you need to do is worry about your hair and makeup don't worry about the makeup part either I bought all the stuff that you might possibly need it's in a makeup box on the floor of your closet. As I was saying about needing more clothes all you have to do is go to our house and all of the new clothes that I bought you are in mine and Jaspers closet as well as Emmett and Rosalie's closet and those are set into outfits as well. So you know what will fit you right I have separated them into three different sections or categories if you want to call them that. There is your Before section which is smaller than the other two because most of you before section is already here in your closet, then there is your during section which should last you quite a long time, and finally there is your after section that section should last you about four months or so. I don't know why each of the sections range in how long they last but that is how much my visions told me to buy and what to call each section I didn't get more information than that. Ever since we decided to leave you have become spotty in my visions some are crystal clear and others are spotty. You don't have to worry about HIM knowing about this, because he is not here at the moment, I hope that these things come in handy for you. Oh before I forget I have also left you a 2016 Chevy Silverado in the garage and some money in a box under our bed. I hope that you get better and that we may see each other in the future if you desire. Sorry for the pain we have caused you.__ Oh and the bag that this note is attached to is the outfit you should wear tonight I think you will really like it, its nothing to flashy I promise. Good luck, with your future I hope to see you._

_Love, Alice_

After I had read the note I unzipped the bag and inside was a white shirt, a cream coloured scarf, a cream coloured sweater, a pair of low rise jeans, a light brown belt, a pair of cream coloured Ugg ® Boots, a cream coloured purse, and some bracelets, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the nicest set of undergarments that I had, my black lace set. **(Link to outfit on my Profile)** _'Damn your good Alice! This is a perfect outfit for tonight, I will be comfortable.' _I thought to myself. I pulled the bag out of the closet, unattached the note set it on my bed then went back to my closet and got the makeup case that Alice said was there. After I got everything that I needed I walked to into the bathroom and turned the shower, as I waited for it to heat up I looked through the makeup that she had left me and true to her word everything that I could possibly need was in there. I pulled out my two inch wide curling iron from underneath the sink, which I had only used once and plugged it in so that it would be ready for me to use once I was done with my shower. I checked to see if the shower was ready and got in, washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner and then washed my body with my lavender body wash, after I was done I rinsed off then got out and wrapped my hair in a towel as well as my body in a towel. I walked back over to my makeup case and pulled out the things that I thought I might like to put on. I towel dried my hair and body, then got dressed. After I was finished getting dressed I made sure that my hair was dry enough the picked up my curling iron and began to curl my hair. **(Link to picture on my profile)** I looked in the mirror and I like how it looked, I gathered all the makeup that I wanted to use and did my makeup. **(Link to picture on my profile)** Once I looked myself over in the mirror I made my way downstairs and saw my dad waiting for you.

"Wow Bells you look good!" He said smiling.

"Thanks dad you look good to." I told him blushing from his complement.

"You ready to go kid?"

"Yeah dad but we have to stop by the store so I can get what I need to make spaghetti for them. How many people are going to be there?"

"I think that there is going to be only six of us, I'm just guessing that number." HE told me as we made our way to his cruiser.

"Dad do we really have to take the cruiser?"

"Just humor your old man will you?"

"Fine, let's just go get what we need to then go to Billy's"

We rode the whole way to the store in a comfortable silence because with me and dad there was no need to speak. As we pulled up up to the store I went over the list of things that I needed in my head. We spent no more than ten minutes getting everything that I needed, then we headed to Billy's. As we pulled up to his house I began to get nervous for some reason, we walked up to the door and knocked.

"Alright you two! You know you don't have to knock come on it!" Billy yelled to us.

When we walked through the door I had to keep my jaw from dropping. _'What the HELL are they feeding these people down here their HUGE!' _I thought to myself.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Over the last few months I found myself under Bella's window that way I could assure myself and my wolf that she was ok. The others found out that more times than not if they were looking for me they could find me there. On a few separate occasions I was caught by Chief Sawn and he would tell me "You better stay out of sight don't want her seeing you now do we?" or "If you're gonna be here you best learn to control those noises you make or she will figure it out." So I learned some sort of control on my reactions to the things that I would hear coming from her room and I now stayed in the cover of the woods. Also over the last few months I kept getting call after call from Emily stating that she wanted me back and that she would do anything to get me back after the first few times of me answering the phone when she would call I stopped answering and let it go to voicemail. The day that she started to come out of her zombie state made me and my wolf happy I sat in the forest behind their house listening to their conversation when the Rez was brought up by Charlie, I sat there holding my breath waiting for her answer.

"I think I would like that dad. How about we go down around dinner time and I can cook it down there and even ask Billy to invite the people that found me." She told Charlie.

"Ok Kid, let me go call him and ask him if tonight will be ok or if we should do it another night." He said, I could hear him get up from the couch and walk to where I could only guess the phone was and dialed out, it only rang four times then was answered.

"Black residence." Jacob answered.

"Hey Jake can I speak to your old man?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah hang of Chief I'll go get him." Jake said, then there was a pause and some scuffling.

"Hey old man what can I do for you?" Billy asked.

"Well it seems as though Bells kinda snapped out of her zombie state today and we talked. After I asked her if she wanted to go down to the Rez to see you and Jake, and even see the people that found her and say thank you. She said she would like that then suggested that we come down around dinner time tonight and she would fix something and see if you could invite them over to eat with us. Is that ok with you or would another night be better for you?"

"No tonight is perfect. Ill contact the others and let them know what the plans are they will be here when you get here. Ill see you around six or so old man." Billy said.

"See you then." Charlie said then hung up the phone.

"Hey Kid Billy said that would be fine, so we'll head over there around half past five that way we will get there around six or so, he also said that the others would be there when we got there." He said to Bella as he entered the living room.

"Ok dad, sounds good. It's after four now so I'm gonna go take a shower then get ready." She told him.

"Alright kid I'll see you in a little while. Just come and get m when your ready I'll be outside on the back porch." Charlie said.

"Sure thing dad." Bella said as I could hear her going up the stairs.

"Alright Sam I know your out here shift back and come talk to me." Charlie said.

I shifted and put my shorts back on.

"Hey Chief."

"Hey kid. I take it you heard what was said on the phone?"

"Yeah after you go to get ready I'll run to the Rez and let the pack know to get of to Billy's and be presentable for dinner."

"Sounds good well let me go and get dressed then wait for Bella to be ready then we'll head on down let Billy that we may be early, knowing myself and Bells but you never know."

"Sure thing Chief."

"Alright kid I'll see you in a little while." Charlie said as he turned and walked back into his house. I turned and walked back into the woods stripped off my shorts phased then ran towards La' Push.

_Hey Boss._ –_Jared_

_Hey Jared anything out of the norm?_ –_Sam_

_Nope nothing. So Bells is gonna be cooking for us tonight did anyone let her know ahead of time to cook a whole lot?_ –_Jared_

_Not that I know of but I bet Charlie let her know. While I'm getting ready let the others know and make sure everyone actually dresses tonight shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket. _–_Sam_

_Sure thing Boss._ –_Jared_

_Alright I'm phasing out, go and tell the others have everyone meet at Billy's by five thirty or so it can be later than that but no later than six._ –_Sam_

_Gotcha Boss._ –_Jared_

As I walked to the edge of the forest in front of my house I noticed that there were two different shifter scents around my house.

_Jared I need you to send up the alert and if I don't check back in with in ten minutes or so you all need to head over here._ –_Sam_

_Got it Boss._ –_Jared. _He then howled long and loud, after a few seconds you could hear five howls answer the one long one then five more voices were in my head.

_What's going on Bossy?_ –_Paul_

_I have two shifter scents around my house that I don't know so I am going to go check it out and if I don't check back in, in ten or so minutes you all need to head over here and see what's going on. Also after this is taken care of I want you all to go home and get dressed that includes shirts and shoes Bella is coming over to Billy's tonight to cook dinner and we were all invited. I have taken up to much time to phase already and see what's going on p. Keep a look out for anything else out of the norm._

_Got it Boss. _–Paul_, Jared, Seth, Embry, Leah_

I phased out put my shorts on and started walking towards my house when I decided to let them know that I knew they were there.

"Alright I know that there's at least two of you out there so why don't you both go ahead and phase back, then we can talk?"

I suddenly felt a shift in the air, then there were two figures walking out of the forest on the other side of my house.

"Now what is it that I can do for the two of you? I know that it must be important if you didn't have the time to inform myself of the tribe Elders that you were going to be here. So what is it?" I asked the two of them.

"I think that this conversation best to be had in your home not out in the open." The taller and bulkier one of the two said.

"Alright come on in you two. All I ask is that we try and get whatever this is handled before to long because I have plans tonight." I said as I began walking to my front door, once there I opened the door and gestured for the two to enter before me. "Let's take a seat then start this." I said gesturing to the dining room table. Once we were all seated the taller and bulkier one stared talking again.

"Alpha Sam of the La' Push Pack and the West Coast Wolf-Shifter Packs I would like to extend an alliance between your Pack, all of the packs that are under your control and my Pack as well as all of the Lion-Shifter Packs under my control." The Lion-Shifter said.

"Alpha Sam of the La' Push Pack and the West Coast Wolf-Shifter Packs I would like to extend and alliance between your Pack, all of the packs that are under your control and my Pack as well as all of the Panther-Shifter Packs under my control." The Panther-Shifter said.

"I would like to say that I accept both of the alliances but I must first know why you have come here then I will make the decision if that is ok with you both?"

"That is what we expect from a true leader of a pack. The reason that we are here is because we have heard from the Makah Pack that one of my Lion-Shifters and one of his Panther-Shifters have been trying to make trouble for their pack as well as yours. Now the further reason that we are here is because those two are no longer members of our packs and even thought it is not totally know we do know who your other allies are and we do not want trouble. So would you consider accepting our alliances?" Said the Lion-Shifter.

"I will consider it further if I could get your names." I told them not really sure if I believed their story, but it seemed really plausible.

"My name is Derrick Summers I am Alpha of all the West Coast Lion-Shifter Packs though they all have their own alphas. You are the Alpha of all the West Coast Wolf-Shifter Packs. That guy there is Andy Harrison he is the Alpha of all the West Coast Panther-Shifter Packs and they also have their own alphas. Do you know the difference between Alpha's with a capital A and alpha's with a lowercase a?" Derrick explained.

"Before you explain it further to me I would like to say to Alpha Derrick of the West Coast Lion-Shifter Packs I accept your offer of an alliance between your Pack, all of the packs that are under your control and my Pack as well as all of the Wolf-Shifter Packs under my control. To Alpha Andy of the West Coast Panther-Shifter Packs I accept your offer of an alliance between your Pack, all of the packs that are under your control and my Pack as well as all of the Wolf-Shifter Packs under my control." I said as I shook both of their hands to seal the alliance between us. "So now can you explain to me what the difference between alphas is?"

"An Alpha with a capital a are the ones that are in complete control of all the Packs under their command. They are in charge of everything that has to do with the Packs, everything goes through them, and they make all the decisions. The alpha with a lowercase a share the duties and responsibilities of the Alpha's actual Beta. When the Alpha ends up having either to many things to do or needs more support they share the duties with the Alpha's Beta that the Alpha can't take on at that moment with other things that he has to do. Does that answer your question?" Derrick asked.

"It sure does. Are there any other issues that you need to speak to me about?"

"Not at this moment no."

"Ok well if you don't mind let me go check in with my pack to let them know that everything is ok and if it ok with you both you can accompany my pack and myself to the Chief's house for dinner." I asked to be polite.

Derrick and Andy looked at one another then at me. "We would like to accompany you if you are sure that you see ok with it." Derrick said.

"I would be happy for you all to join us. I will be right back, oh and just to give you something to think about there is one person in Makah that will want to start more problems for us shifters then anyone else and would like to pin things on us as well I would tell all of your packs and pack members that may go there to be careful." I told them as I got up from the table and made my way to the door.

"Who is it that you are talking about?" Andy asked.

"I will tell you once I get back and can get dressed I will have to lend you all something to wear shirts wise at least." I said as I walked out of my door and into the forest once in the forest I removed my shorts I phasedr.

_Hey Boss what's going on, we were getting ready to come in there after you?_ –_Paul_

I sat back on my haunches and showed them all that had happened between myself and the two shifters that were at my house. Once I had finished there was a silence in the pack mind that had not been there since it was just myself that had phased. Within thirty seconds of me finishing and the silence it was chaos.

_What!?_ -_Leah_

_Do you believe them?_ -_Seth_

_Who is it that you were talking about that might want to make more trouble for us shifters?_ –_Jared _

_Why are you letting them come with us to Billy's!?_ –_Paul_

_Do you think that we can trust them and who are these other allies that we supposedly have?_ –_Embry_

_I'll answer your questions in the order that they were asked. Andy and Derrick came to warn me about the two people who were trying to start trouble for our Pack and the Makah Pack. They also wanted to form an alliance between our pack and I accepted. I do believe what they say is true and I further believe that Billy will know exactly what is going on and what they were talking about so he will be able to explain it to us further. I really don't want to talk about who wants to make problems for us shifters. I don't want you all to get too upset about it especially Leah, I would like us all to be calm and collected when we go over to Billy's. As to why they can come to Billy's it goes along with the answer to Seth's question. I think that Billy can give us more information. I think that we can trust them to a certain extent because of our new alliance and that they fear what they do not know. Our other allies that we have don't like to be talked about unless it is a life and death situation so I won't be telling you who they are. Now that the questions are over and done with you all get home and get dressed then meet me over at Billy's._ –_Sam_

After I had finished answering their questions I didn't give them another opportunity to ask more questions. I phased out and put my cut offs back on and headed back to my house. Once I walked back through my door I saw that both Andy and Derrick were still sitting at the table.

"Do either of you have a preference to what color t-shirt or anything?" I asked them. _'I hope not because all I have are dark blue, white, grey, dark purple and black t-shirts.'_ I thought to myself.

"Im partial to either grey or white." Derrick said.

"Blue or grey." Andy said.

"Alright Ill be back I see that you both already have your own pants on thank god, and shoes. Ill bring you both shirts once I am done getting dressed then we will head over to my Chief's house." I said as I walked past the dining room and into my bedroom once in there I closed the door took off my cut offs and walked to my closet and started pulling out clothing. I pulled out a grey t-shirt for Derrick and a dark blue t-shirt for Andy. For myself I pulled out a dark purple shirt a brown leather jacket, a brown leather belt, a pair of my dark low-rise jeans, a pair of my boxers out of my top dresser drawer and finally my new pair of black Nike's ® with a dark purple laces and dark purple swoosh mark. **(Links to Sam's outfit and Shoe's are on my profile, got there and you can see the gist of what it's supposed to look like.)** After gathering my clothes and setting the other shirts and my leather jacket on the bed I headed into my bathroom that was attached to my room once in there I set my clothes on the bathroom counter and started the shower. Once it was hot enough I got in washed my hair and body, then stood under the for a few more minutes letting the hot water relax my muscles. I finally got out of the shower grabbed the towel on the back of the door and dried my body off followed by my hair. Once I was as dry as I was going to get I dressed myself then did my hair.**(Link to how Sam's hair looks on my profile)** After I was satisfied with how I looked I walked out of my bathroom, walked over to my bed and grabbed the two shirts and my leather jacket that were on the bed. Once I made sure that I had everything that I needed from my room I walked out of my room and into the dining room.

"Here you go. Put these on then we need to get going, I want to get there before everyone else." I said as I threw the shirts to them (grey to Derrick and dark blue to Andy). They changed their shirts immediately then stood indicating that they were ready to leave.

"We are ready when you are." Derrick said.

"Alright let's head on over there. We're gonna take my truck." I told them as I walked over to my truck got in and turned it on. I only had to wait a few seconds before they were both in the truck, I drove over to Billy's. Once we were at his house he was already standing outside waiting for us as were the rest of the pack.

"Hey Chief." I said to his as I got out of the truck.

"Hey Sam. So I hear that we have some guests that were unexpected." He said to me.

"Yeah we have the Alpha of the Lion-Shifter Pack, and the Alpha of the Panther-Shifter Pack. This is…" I never got to finish my sentence because Billy interrupted me.

"Well I never thought I would see the day that you both came back here. How have you both been?" Billy asked them.

"Well Chief the last time that you saw us you were no more than sixteen." Derrick told him.

"Yeah but I can still remember faces. What is it that brought the both of you back here?" Billy asked as he walked into the house and all of us followed him.

"Well we heard about two of our ex-pack members were trying to start trouble for both the Makah Pack and your Pack so we came to offer our alliance to you all. We didn't want to end up on the wrong side of things we have many packs to consider when making choices. Now what we would like to know is who the person in Makah that will want to start more problems for us shifters then anyone else and would like to pin things on us as well, we know that our ex-pack members will want to make trouble but from the sound of it, they are not the ones that were being talked about." Derrick explained.

"Ok let's start with the alliances. I take it since the two of you are still here means that Sam has accepted both of your alliance requests. Which means that the stand in Alpha that I appointed is null and void and he has taken his rightful place as Alpha of all West Coast Wolf-Shifter Packs. What were your two ex-pack members trying to start trouble about? This is the first time that I am hearing about someone is Makah trying to make problems for all shifters. Where did you hear that from?" Billy said.

"Wait your telling me that you knew about me being Alpha of all the Packs in the West Coast and you didn't tell me!?" I shouted.

"You have been having trouble since you first shifted I wanted you to be able to adjust more to being alpha of the La' Push before you had to become Alpha. Don't get your shorts in to much of a twist over it, you now have your rightful title and will be able to learn the role more. Now let them answer my questions." Billy told me in a scolding manner.

"To answer your questions Billy. The two ex-pack members of ours were and more than likely still are trying to start trouble over women that they have been perusing but they are imprints of some of the wolves in Makah. The Makah Pack came to us letting us know what was going on, and we expelled the two from our packs and came here to let you all know what was going on. As for where we heard about there being someone in Makah that will try and make trouble for us shifters and try and pin things on us. Well we heard it from your very own Alpha, he told us that it would give us something to think about." Andy explained. After he was done speaking all eyes were on me.

"Well are you going to tell us who this person was before the Chief and his daughter get here and before my own son comes home?" Billy asked me.

"I'm not sure that this is the right time to tell you that." I told him as I discreetly looked at Leah and Seth.

"I don't care if you think this is not the right time or not, we need to know what you know so tonight can get on and not have questions rolling unanswered in our heads." He told me.

"Well if you really want to know then Leah and Seth have to stay calm and no one can phase." I told them and waited for everyone to nod their head in agreement. "Ok well the other night when Chief Swan's daughter went missing, after you all left me at their house I stayed and watched over her some more. When I finally got home I didn't realize that someone was there waiting for me, but there Emily was waiting to yell at me and yell at me she did. My wolf wasn't having any of it so he came to the surface and took care of things while he was at the surface I found out that Emily had been sleeping around up in Makah and that supposedly my wolf comes our more then I realize because he told her that he knew that she was sleeping around because he had contacts in Makah. He also told her that he knew she was sleeping with a Lion-Shifter and Panther-Shifter and that she should go and tell them exactly what she had been doing. He also exposed that she is pregnant and wasn't that far along either, he pointed out to her that the kid wasn't ours because we hadn't touched her in over four months so she couldn't pin it on us. He then told her to leave and before she even thought about trying to expose our secrets because he knew she knew that there was a Makah Pack, that we knew her secrets, and the secrets of the tribes, he also told her about our alliance with The Originals. That's about it, so I don't really know why she is trying to make trouble when she knows that we can make her life a living hell." When I was done talking I took a look around the room and all the shifters we shaking. "You all need to calm down we have guest's coming over here I know that the Chief knows our secret but we don't need to traumatize his daughter more then she already has been." I told them.

"How could she do this to us we are family well were now because I no longer consider the bitch family after this?!" Leah shouted.

"She knows what exposing our secret means for everything but simply doesn't care." Seth said quietly.

Before anyone could say anything else we heard a car coming down the road.

"Alright now lets calm down, I think that we would all like to eat." I told them and as soon as they heard something about food they calmed.

We heard them walk to the door, and then knock.

"Alright you two! You know you don't have to knock come on it!" Billy called to them, they walked in and I only had eyes for Bella in that second I noticed that she had bags in her hands, she looked around the room and when she saw how many people were in the room her eyes widened. I couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked, she looked different from when I last saw her but defiantly in a good way. It was a huge effort on my part to not walk up to her and burry my face in her neck.

"Dad I thought you said there were only going to be a few people! I didn't bring enough food to cook for this many people and Jake isn't even here!" She whisper yelled to Charlie.

"Its ok Kid you can always go out and get more and by the look of things you are going to need a whole lot more." Charlie said to her laughing a little.

"Its not funny dad what the hell am I gonna do?! I said I was gonna cook and damn it I am gonna cook." She whisper yelled to him again.

"Kid you could just send someone to get some more food." Charlie told her.

"Well alright then two of you go to the store and get some more ingredients to make spaghetti." Bella said to the room but no one moved. "If two of you don't go and get some more no one is eating at all." She told us, next thing I know both Paul and Jared are jumping up and running out the door. "Well ok then, they didn't even wait for me to give them the money for it. Now Billy knows this and you all better learn. No one and I mean no one comes into the kitchen when Im cooking and if you do you don't eat so move and go into the living room and leave me to cook." She told us and she went into the kitchen.

"I would listen if you want to eat, shes done it to me before and Im her father." Charlie told us.

We all went into the living room and talked no more than ten minutes later Paul and Jared came running in the house with four bags in their hands and Jacob coming in after them. When Jacob saw all of us there he tensed up and his eyes narrowed. Paul and Jared made to go into the kitchen but stopped when Jacob started talking.

"I wouldn't go in there if you want to eat, because she won't feed you if you disturb her I would give those bags either to Charlie or Dad to give to her." He told them. Charlie got up and walked over to the door that lead to the kitchen and knocked on the wall.

"Hey Kid can I come in and give you the things that Paul and Jared bought?" Charlie asked her.

"Come on in dad and set the bag on the counter." She told him, when he walked into the kitchen and set the bags on the counter, she gasped then asked. "What in the hell am I supposed to do with all this food they cant possibly eat that much?!"

"Don't worry about it Bells they'll eat it all, call if you need anything." Charlie said as he walked back into the living room.

All of us stayed in the living room not wanting to risk not eating, I couldn't tell how long it had been since we had entered the living room and barded from the kitchen but next thing we heard was Bella calling from the kitchen.

"Can some of you boys come in here and help me set the table then bring the food to the table. If anyone that helps tries to sneak food you won't be eating." Bella said.

I stood up and motioned for Seth to follow me. When we walked into the kitchen Bella was waiting there for us with plates, forks, knives and glasses for us to set the table with.

"You both take these and set the dining room table and then come back and grab this food for me its too much for me to carry. I didn't know I would be cooking for twelve people." She said as she turned back to cutting the bread.

After Seth and I had set the table we walked back into the kitchen and I saw the beauty that was Bella putting the finishing touches on the food. _'Imagine what she would look like in our home cooking for us and our pups, as well as the pack.'_ My wolf said to me and I couldn't stop the image before it popped into my head. _'No we can't think like that because she is now ours.'_ I told my wolf. _'She's not ours right now but she will be.'_ He said to me, I was brought out of my inner conversation with an elbow to the ribs, I snapped my head towards Seth and he gave me a pointed look towards Bella.

"Bella are you ready for us to help you take the food to the table?" I asked her.

"Yes thank you." She said as she stepped away from the counter. "Both you and Seth take those bowls of spaghetti to the table, I will take the bread and tea." She said as she picked up the basket with the bread in it, the pitcher with tea in it and walked towards the dinning room. Both Seth and I grabbed the bowls of spaghetti and followed her, once everything was set on the table.

"You both might as well sit down. Everyone come to the dinning room and get ready to eat! If you run you don't eat!" She yelled to the others.

'_She's already acting like the Pack Mother.'_ My wolf told me.

'_I know it's a turn on. NO! I can't be thinking like that! Go away for right now.'_ I told him.

Everyone came into the dining room and sat down.

"Alright before we all eat how about we introduce ourselves that way we aren't eating with strangers. I'll start off. Hi I'm Bella." She said, then we went around the table and introduced ourselves. "Well it's nice to meet all of you that I haven't met before." Bella said. I noticed that all of the wolves including myself, Derrick, Andy, and even Billy didn't start eating until Bella did. We all ate in silence, I would say it was because of how amazing the food tasted as well as not really knowing what to talk about. After we had finished eating no one made a move to get up from the table I was getting ready to ask Bella a question when she started to speak.

"I would like to ask which of you all were the ones to look for me in the woods." She asked. As she did so Derrick and Andy gave me a questioning look I have them a slight shake of my head telling them not now.

"It was Paul, Jared, Seth, Leah, Embry and myself. If it wasn't for Paul I don't think that we would have found you when we did." I told her, she then did something that surprised everyone she got up from the table and walked over to Paul, she pulled him up from his seat and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Paul, if you hadn't of done whatever it was that you did I don't think that I would be here today." She whispered to him, but of course all the shifters in the room heard her and started to growl but it was low enough where she hadn't heard us.

"You are quite welcome little girl." Paul told her, she then went around the room and hugged everyone that had searched for her. When she came to me I could see that she h was hesitant but she did give me a hug and when she did it was like an electric shock that went through me (this caused my wolf to purr with satisfaction) and it must have went through her as well because she jumped.

"Thank you Sam for coming to find me."

"You're welcome Bella." I told her as she let go and walked back to her seat but she didn't sit back down, no she started to pick up the dishes from the table.

"Bella leave it, the guys and girl will clean it all up later. You cooked and are a guest you shouldn't have to do it." Billy told her sternly, as he looked at each and every one of us.

"I don't mind, I made the mess."

"No Bella I mean it leave it. How about we go in the living room and relax?" He asked as he stood up from the table.

"Sounds good old man." Charlie told him.

"Who are you calling old man, old man?" Billy taunted Charlie.

"Hey Bells do you want to come out to my garage with me and see my Rabbit?" Jacob asked Bella.

"Sure Jake." She said with a smile. I watched as Jacob walked towards her and slung his arm over her shoulders as he looked at me with a smug look, I growled deep in my throat at him. _'MINE! He shouldn't touch what isn't his! No man other than her father or myself should ever touch her without my permission!' _My wolf growled at me. _'But she is not ours, I have told you this before.' _ I told my wolf. _'And as I have told you before she will be ours!' _He growled at me. I watched at both Jacob and Bella walked out the back door.

"Ok are you gonna tell us what that was all about now?" Derrick asked.

"Yeah let's go into the living room and sit down." I told them as I walked back to the living room.

Once we were all seated I began to tell them what had happened that night a few months ago and how we didn't know that whole story either, but by time I was done telling them what I knew they were growling and looked livid.

"Who would do such a thing?! She could have died!" Andy yelled.

"Yeah she could have but luckily we found her in time." Jared piped in. Everyone then split off and talked amongst themselves for awhile, then Jacob and Bella came back into the living room.

"Did you have a good visit?" Charlie asked her.

"Yeah Dad I did actually, I made plans to come down here this weekend to hang out with Jake." Bella told him.

"That's good Bells. Alright it was nice to see you all tonight and it was nice to meet you Derrick, and Andy. I hate to say it but its getting late and I have to get up early in the morning for work and Bella has school in the morning. I had a good time tonight I hope that we can do it again sometime." Charlie said as he stood up and stretched.

"Yeah thank you all for tonight I had a good time." Bella said blushing.

"You're welcome back anytime Kid, we would be more than happy to have you around." Billy said as he stood up from the couch, walked over to Bella and pulled her into a hug.

"Billy I wanted to thank you for not telling Dad what the Cullen's were and letting me make my own mistakes." Bella whispered to him as she returned the hug.

"Your welcome Kid just don't make a habit out of it." He told her laughing slightly.

"Never." Bella said laughing as well.

"Alright night you all." Charlie said as he walked back to the front door with Bella following him once they were outside and driving off I turned back to everyone.

"Alright lets get to cleaning then everyone can head on home unless you have plans tonight of course." I said as I looked at Leah and Paul reminding them that they had patrols tonight.

"Who do you think you are bossing people around in my dad's house?!" Jacob yelled at me.

"Jacob Ephram Black! You will not yell at people in this house! He is just doing what I would have done. If you don't want to listen to him then go to your room, but you will not yell at people in this house!" Billy shouted at Jacob.

Jacob stood up, huffed then stalked down the hallway, once I head his door shut I turn to everyone again and said.

"Kitchen Leah, pans Seth, dining room Jared, plates Paul, and I will get the rest." I told them, but before anyone could move to do as ordered Derrick began to speak.

"What is it that you would like the two of us to do? We may be guests but when the Alpha Female makes us dinner we act as her Pack as well and help clean. So what do you want us to do?" He asked me.

"Nothing because she is not the Alpha Female." I told him dejectedly.

"You mean that you have not imprinted on her?" He asked.

"Nope, though my wolf is going crazy about it and thinks that she is his."

"You may not have imprinted on her but right now until you do find your imprint, she is the acting Alpha Female because your wolf has chosen her and it shows because he doesn't like other people mainly men touching her. You may not have noticed but whenever she touched another male tonight you were growling. So again what can we do?"

"You can do the silverware, and Andy can do the glasses." I told him growling a little at the end and he just laughed at me.

"Yes Alpha." He said as he walked off and began his task. It didn't take all that long before we were doing cleaning up. I walked into the living room to see that Billy had fallen asleep on the couch. I walked over and started shaking him.

"Hey Chief we're all done, you can head on to bed we'll lock the door on our way out." I told him.

"Thanks Sam, night." Billy said as he walked down the hallway to his bedroom.

"Alright Pack lets get going." I told them as I walked out the door knowing that they would follow me, once we were far enough away from Billy's house I turned to look at them all.

"We have to keep an eye out for anyone that may still phase even though the leeches are no longer here. So I want Paul and Leah on the first patrol tonight, then Jared and Seth, then Embry and I will take the longest patrol that ends at seven am when she heads to school and when Embry needs to head home to get ready for school as well. Alright that's…" I didn't finish because someone cleared their throat behind me. "I take it you both want to take a patrol as well?" I asked them and they nodded. "OK well Ill have to show you where we patrol at nights. The main area that we have been watching is Bella's house only because we know she was in contact with leeches and we don't know how many more she knows." I told them not really wanting to admit to myself or the others the real reason that her house was our main focus. "You guys can take over after Embry and I, if you would like you can help me by keeping an eye on her during school as well. How long are the both of you planning on being here anyway?" I asked them.

"Until the matter with Makah is settled." Derrick told me.

"Ok you both can have two of my spare bedrooms at my house. Now that everyone has there assignments those who aren't patrolling right away go home and rest make sure that you all make it to your patrol or there will be consequences." I told them, once I got confirmation that they had heard me I headed over to my truck once all of us were settled in I began the drive back over to my house. The drive was a silent affair not that it bothered me at all. Once back at my house I unlocked the door and showed Derrick and Andy where they could sleep and went to my own bedroom, got changed for bed and laid down. It seemed that I couldn't seem to get tired enough to sleep so my mind kept wandering to Bella and how much she looked like she had changed. I feel asleep again thinking of her.

_**Please tell me what you all think, and if you have any ideas. Thanks. : ) I would really like to get some reviews if you can read it you can review it. If you can follow/favorite it then you can review it. I don't want to sound like I'm begging but I would really like to know what you all think about it.**_


End file.
